Mobile devices such as cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and smart phones, as well as a variety of other electronic devices, increasingly include voice recognition capabilities. Through their ability to recognize incoming voice signals from users (or others), such mobile devices or other electronic devices are able to achieve high levels of interactivity with the users (or others) and to provide numerous valuable functions that depend upon voice input.
Although technologies for performing voice recognition have been improving, accurate voice recognition remains a technical challenge. Although a variety of voice recognition technologies have been developed including, for example, acoustic matching and speech-to-text voice recognition, existing voice recognition technologies nevertheless each have their own strengths and weaknesses (further example, acoustic matching can produce more success with name-matching and speech-to-text can produce more flexibility for interpreting commands).
Therefore, although any given mobile device or other electronic device will typically be designed to utilize a particular type of voice recognition technology deemed to be suitable for the mobile device or other electronic device (or the particular applications on or performance goals for such mobile device or other electronic device) on which it is being implemented, nevertheless the implementation of the voice recognition technology on the mobile device or other electronic device will be limited in certain respects.
In view of the above, it would therefore be advantageous if improved methods or systems for performing voice recognition at or in relation to mobile devices or other electronic devices could be developed.